Secret Love
by Spastic-Fairy
Summary: This is a little...I guess you would call it a Parody. My Wonderful Friend Saskia Wrote it for me


Hehe this is just a little story that one of my (awesome) Friends wrote for me ^_^.

REMEMBER! This is not supposed to be serious, I actually fell off my chair whislt reading it :D

~*~

Kahtia enter the common room with a angry countence. Professor Snape had set her potions class an 10,000 essay to complete by tomorrow. Annoyed with her sudden influx of extremely tedious assignments, Kahtia decided to take out her anger on a stack of blank parchment, lying idly on the desk. Little did she know, that written in curvy writing, was a letter addressed to no other, but herself. Kahtia stopped in her fury and blinked twice at the scrawny written letter. She hesitantly reached for the letter. In big, blotchy words, it wrote;

_To my precious Kahtia,  
so long I have waited for you to notice me  
so long I have longed for you  
years spent on wasted dreams  
now, I take a risk  
and dive into my pool of unconditional love for you  
meet me out on the grounds, at eight tonight.  
My heart can not bear to be parted from you no longer  
your love,  
...._

Kahtia dropped the letter as if it was acid, burning into her skin. She narrowed her eyes at the parchment, before scanning over it words, to find fault in its contents. Before she could take a 4th glance at it, a rush of students, coming back for afternoon classes, spooked her and she shoved it into her pocket. She then pretended to be interested in a suspicious stain on the table. Usual suspects; coffee or something mystery or Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Kahtia!" Someone called out to her. She turned around and saw that her two friends, Holly and Jennifer were walking towards her, each carrying a large stack of what appeared to be potion books. She blushed, remembering the affectionate contents of the strange letter.

"Hey guys" Kahtia answered, playing with the paper in her pocket nervously. "How w-as Tran-sfig-urat-ion?"  
"Not too bad, Jennifer turned Saskia into a toad...yet again." Holly giggled.  
Jennifer smirk before adding, "She should really get used to it now."  
"You would think that, but I much prefer being myself, thankyou very much." Saskia came up before Jennifer, her face still a little green and swollen.  
Kahtia couldn't laugh along, her nerves were jumping all over the place and she was sure that her heart was about to pop. she looked worriedly at the clock. 7:30. "Crap!" She squeaked.  
What's wrong?" Holly asked, her tone underlaced with concern.  
"Nothing! Nothing, I just forgot some...work from...Professor fuckwit, Flitwick! umm yes, I'll be back!" Kahtia stumbled out of the common room, her heart pumping as she ran away for her friends, all of their expressions, mirroring the same confusion and concern.

Kahtia had about ten minutes before it was 8pm. Her troubled mind was fighting two fates. One, being that this was a giant joke, that will either leave her reeling in tears and attacking someone with a force, greater than a dragon's (Smoke coming out of her ears and blowing fire from her mouth.) The second fate was that there was someone who had until recently held a secret, burning love for Kahtia and wished to finally be joined with her. Kahtia couldn't work out which one was worse. Probably the latter, she wouldn't mind bashing some sense into those brain-dead drones that play pranks on innocent people.

With a quick glance at the clock, Kahtia had made up her mind.

***  
Kahtia bit her nails nervously, as she leaned against a large tree on the grounds. She looked around, carefully. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar of male voices approaching her and she groaned, sinking to the floor. Then, the noise grew quieter and quieter and she realised they weren't the "ones." or the "one."  
with her face in her hands, Kahtia failed to noticed a rapidly approaching figure, coming towards her.

"Kahtia" A deep, masculine voice echoed, cutting through her inner monologue.  
Kahtia jumped from where she was sitting and her eyes widen at the sight of her "mystery lover."  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE?!" She screeched, her face turning pale.  
Professor Snape gave her a large smile, stretching across his white face, his black eyes gleaming with the moonlight.  
"Kahtia, my love I have waited for long, just to be in the proximity of my love's heart and to hold..."  
He however was stopped half way through his speech, as Kahtia was running towards the great doors with a hurry.  
"MY LOVE! DO NOT RUN FROM OUR BURNING DESIRES!"  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER DID!" Kahtia yelled back, disappointment and shock running through her veins.  
"PLEASE MY LOVE, I KNOW YOU FEEL A CONNECTION!" Snaped shouted, gathering the attention of students around him.  
Snape finally caught up with Kahtia, grabbing her arm and he pull her into a lovingly embrace.  
"NO! LET GO! WHAT'S THAT? THAT BETTER BE YOUR WAND!" Kahtia screamed into his ears, tugging at his strong arms.  
"My love, never let go of me. Let me protect you from all kinds of evil...Let me.."  
"I'll let go if I was you, Snape. You're hurting the poor girl." A deep, serious voice said sternly to Snape.  
Kahtia could not make out his face, from the dark, however the sound of the familiar voice spread relief throughout her body.  
"I shall not, She's my love, not yours Weasley." Snaped sneered at the figure.  
"Ron Weasley?" Kahtia cried out.  
"Snape, put your "wand" down and let the poor girl go." Ron calmly stated, his arms facing towards her, as if anticipating a sudden attack.  
"You know nothing of unrequited love, Weasel bottom!" Snaped cried out, unhappily.  
"I do, actually. Too well, do I know it." Ron looked lovingly into Kahtia's eyes, his eyes, infact shadowing a flicker of pain and anguish.  
"Oh Ronald!" Kahtia ached to be beside him, to hold him warmly.  
Snape, however had different ideas. He pulled Kahtia closer in and pointed his wand, at her forehead.  
"Finally, my love, we shall become one." He closed his eyes, as if to savour the moment.  
"Noooooooooo!" Ron cried out, jumping towards them.  
With a big swoosh, Kahtia fell back, her mind fading into a never-ending darkness....  
****** THE END


End file.
